Home World Darkness
by Dreadendor
Summary: The story of a gem who once believed in the home world's ways until he was twisted by the darkness. After terrible things, he finds himself on Earth. Will Steven and the other gems be able to help him walk in the light? Or will he be forever darkened? Rated T for violence, may change later. Eventual PearlxOC


**Iiiiit's ME! Hey guys, I'm here with another new fic to write. Figured I'd do a new one in addition to updates that I make around time this goes up.**

 **This one is special too, 'cuz it's my 18th birthday today. Yeah, seriously.**

 **But enough about that, how about we get on with the story.**

 **I don't own Steven Universe, just own my OC Onyx.**

 **Chapter 1- Prologue**

Screams echoed down the streets of a large city. There were crashes as a large crystalline building fell in on itself. Cries of agony as citizens and guards alike were cut down. The cause, a pale skinned man in black armor. The young gem had a twisted grin upon his face, his shining, blood red eyes shown with glee. He swung an arm out to his right, a black object forming in his hand as it passed his waist.

 **Bang!**

Another scream filled the air, as the weapon fired, hitting its mark on the target's side, the guard falling to the road as the darkness in the shot drained the small amount of light from his gem. A chilling laugh filled the air. The pale gem had done it.

Another city attacked, several gems within its boundaries shattered by his blades and his guns. The gem dispelled the small firearm he had created in favor of a katana. With a few quick swipes, a door fell open, revealing the one thing this gem was seeking.

"Excellent, a warp pad." The rogue Gem thought aloud. He heard shouts and the clanking of heavy armor coming his way. 'So, they've sent two of the Juggernauts after me, huh?' He thought, his twisted grin fading in favor of a frown. The bulky guards were the only real threat to him, as his weapons couldn't break the armor, and the guards were trained just well enough to hold him off up close.

The Gem smiled darkly, summoning a small blade, he began to carve 'Onyx' into the wall behind the warp pad. He then summoned a small orb and cracked it, spilling the dust onto the pad. The moment the warp pad activated, the dust within the orb was absorbed by it.

The guards came through the door, only to be met with a grin and a bow. As their target vanished on a randomized path, just moments before the pad overloaded and exploded, taking the two guards with it.

 **-Earth—**

In a dark forest on a planet rather far away, there was a flash of light in a forest as someone appeared on the pad. He looked around, confused. This wasn't home world and he knew it. He heard a rustle from nearby. On instinct he summoned one of his weapons and spun towards the target, aiming it at the source of the noise.

He lowered the weapon when someone stepped out with their hands raised. The boy didn't even look like a gem. His skin wasn't colored and lacked any kind of paleness to it. The clothing wasn't even in the home world's style.

"Who…are you?" He asked the gem, no doubt scared from having the weapon pointed his way. The fact he knew what kind it was, worried the rogue gem to no end. "I'm Onyx." He said, dispelling the weapon. "Hey kid, you mind telling me where I am?" He asked. "You're on Earth but…you don't look like you would know some friends of mine though." The boy said to him, and he smirked, though it wasn't visible from behind the mask his helmet granted him.

"That's because I'm from the home world." He said, then grinned. "Well I was…I'm a wanted criminal in their eyes. Four towns and two cities attacked, thousands of casualties." Onyx had to try not to laugh. "Now tell me…are you home world? Because if you are…" He summoned the Katana from earlier.

"Stay away from him!" A voice yelled. Onyx tensed, spun and unsheathed his Katana, and there was a loud clank as the black blade collided with a spear of solid light. Onyx raised his eyebrow.

But the woman who swung at him, was shocked to no end when it clicked in her mind what he had said. He wasn't a home world gem, but a rogue one instead. Then it hit her, that the gem in front of her had murdered thousands of the home world gems on his way to whatever warp pad brought him here.

Then she knew, this man was dangerous. And had to be defeated, at any cost.

 **End**

 **So how was the first chapter? You guys know what to do.**


End file.
